bbc_outcastsfandomcom-20200213-history
Julius Berger
Julius Berger was vice president of the Evacuation Programme on Earth. Berger is en route to Carpathia on board transporter CT-9, expecting the power and status he enjoyed on Earth. Bio Episode 1 to be added Episode 2 to be added Episode 3 to be added Episode 4 to be added Episode 5 Berger comunicates with CT-10, which is en route to Carpathia, stating that - he would remove all opposition, including Richard Tate and his supporters, before their arrival. Episode 6 Without Tate's orders, he had Jack Holt send three Expeditionaries on a mission to assassinate Rudi. However, one of them, Josie Hunter, was copied, the copy attacked the others. At the same time, Rudi sent two ACs to assassinate Jack himself. He had a talk with Jack, in which Jack agreed to stand by him against Tate. congratulated Stella on her choice to sacrifice Marie Docherty to save her baby, saying it was a tough decision. He later contacted CT-10 again, saying that he has the leader of the Expeditionaries, Jack, on his side. Also saying that he is fully confident that Stella, leader of PAS, will join him as well. Episode 7 to be added Episode 8 Berger reveals a shocking secret about Fleur, she is an AC, not just any AC, an Omega AC. She has her arrested and taunts her in her cell. Tate intervenes to help her but this costs him his position as President, he relinquishes it to Jack. As CT-10 prepares to arrive at Carpathia, Berger makes his move. As Stella and Tate prepare to use a defense against the Host Force to stop the C-24 virus, Berger with Jack and his XPs storm the communications room. Jack eventually sees the light and when Berger threatens him, Jack orders his men to stand down and points a gun to Berger, he tells Berger that he is going to be taken to the XP Base where he can't interfere and relinquishes his presidency to Tate. Berger warns everyone to make the most of it, saying that this won't be the longest chapter in the history of Carpathia, Tate argues that it will be a fine one. Berger sniggers and is taken away. The very end of the episode shows Berger behind bars, giving a sinister smile as a shuttle from CT-10 is sent to Forthaven, presumably to take over and/or bust him out of jail. What happens to him afterwards is unclear as Outcasts was cancelled, it is currently unrevealed what was planned to happen to him in the cancelled Series 2, it's possible he may have been killed off. Personality He is either the solution or the virus to whatever problems exist. I think in his mind he is very good at reading people, understanding what weaknesses they have and how to alter a situation, certainly to benefit himself, but also to, at least, superficially benefit those in need. The character that intrigues Julius most is Stella as she's probably the most unknown element in this world, and most intelligent and adaptable so as a result he finds her as some type of conquest.he seeems crooked and perverse though,but he must have got something to show for. His ultimate goal is a constantly revolving thing, but as you see him targeting people in a certain way, and the way that he does that, it's clear he's trying to go alone so that he can take it for his own. Most people would present an appreciable skill for the rebuilding of the new society. Berger helped arrange that and followed through with the evacuation programme. Gallery Berger and Richard.jpg|Berger and Tate Berger.jpg|Berger addresses the people of Forthaven Slide4.jpg References External links *Eric Mabius talks about Berger Category:Characters